Living WIth the Malfoys
by LotusBlossomWG
Summary: What if Harry hadn't gone to live with the Dursley's? This story does not follow OOTP, since it was written last year. Just something stupid I came up with. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

****

Living with The Malfoys

__

Setting: Breakfast on Thursday November 1,1981at the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy sighed heavily as he put down the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_. "I suppose the news is true, Narcissa. Every resource I can find says nothing else of this horrible matter."

"I still can't believe that a small, not to mention _light sided _child could make our master powerless. I knew Lily Potter while we were in Hogwarts and she was nothing, but a no good lazy git. I suspect the same of James."

"Well, at least he is just powerless and not dead. I am quite sure he will find a way to get back his powers. After all he is the Dark Lord."

" I certainly hope so. I absolutely could not stand a world ruled by Dumbledore and Fudge!"

exclaimed Narcissa.

Lucius suddenly made a low chuckling sound. His wife inquired, "What is so funny Lucius?"

"Only the most brilliant plan I have ever thought of. If someone could bring that Potter child over to the dark side we would be unstoppable! It is very obvious he has the master's powers inside him and he only knew how to use them correctly it would be indescribable, Narcissa!"

" I catch your drift, go on." said Narcissa.

"Let's say we go down to the Ministry and see what can be done about our _one and only _wish." Lucius fakely pleaded.

"So it is settled at two o' clock we will go down to the Ministry and see what they can do, but first I want to go to put on my best robes and do something to my hair!" With this Mrs. Narcissa Evons Malfoy scurried off to her bedchamber.

Meanwhile Lucius just sighed and laid back in his chair.

__

Setting: The Department of Magical Records and Affairs, The Ministry of Magic, London, England. 

The Malfoys approached a door at the end of a long hall with a sign that read "Artimus Birming, Department of Magical Records and Affairs" On the way to the Ministry, Narcissa had left their young son Draco at the home of her close and also dark friend Rhasphody Carmine. Both Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy walked into Mr. Birming's office and sat down in two huge leather chairs. In front of them was a large mahogany desk with a few manila folders and several papers laid on it. Mr. Birming was a dark haired man who looked to be about 30. On his nose he wore a pair of gold colored spectacles.

Lucius started "Mr. Birming we are here regarding the case of young Master Harry Potter. My wife and I would like to know who you are planning to place him with."

"Well Mr. Malfoy. It just happens that the Ministry has found his closest relatives, a pair of Muggles who have a young son about his age. We are planning to leave the child with them to raise him." answered Mr. Birming.

"What my husband is trying to say Mr. Birming" Narcissa popped in " is we want to see if it is possible for a wizarding family to adopt the boy."

"It may be possible, but these muggles are really the child's closest relatives and we see it would be best if we left him with them. But you on the other hand can Mrs. Malfoy." said Mr. Birming.


	2. 2

****

Living with The Malfoys

__

Setting: Breakfast on Thursday November 1,1981at the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy sighed heavily as he put down the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_. "I suppose the news is true, Narcissa. Every resource I can find says nothing else of this horrible matter."

"I still can't believe that a small, not to mention _light sided _child could make our master powerless. I knew Lily Potter while we were in Hogwarts and she was nothing, but a no good lazy git. I suspect the same of James."

"Well, at least he is just powerless and not dead. I am quite sure he will find a way to get back his powers. After all he is the Dark Lord."

" I certainly hope so. I absolutely could not stand a world ruled by Dumbledore and Fudge!"

exclaimed Narcissa.

Lucius suddenly made a low chuckling sound. His wife inquired, "What is so funny Lucius?"

"Only the most brilliant plan I have ever thought of. If someone could bring that Potter child over to the dark side we would be unstoppable! It is very obvious he has the master's powers inside him and he only knew how to use them correctly it would be indescribable, Narcissa!"

" I catch your drift, go on." said Narcissa.

"Let's say we go down to the Ministry and see what can be done about our _one and only _wish." Lucius fakely pleaded.

"So it is settled at two o' clock we will go down to the Ministry and see what they can do, but first I want to go to put on my best robes and do something to my hair!" With this Mrs. Narcissa Evons Malfoy scurried off to her bedchamber.

Meanwhile Lucius just sighed and laid back in his chair.

__

Setting: The Department of Magical Records and Affairs, The Ministry of Magic, London, England. 

The Malfoys approached a door at the end of a long hall with a sign that read "Artimus Birming, Department of Magical Records and Affairs" On the way to the Ministry, Narcissa had left their young son Draco at the home of her close and also dark friend Rhasphody Carmine. Both Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy walked into Mr. Birming's office and sat down in two huge leather chairs. In front of them was a large mahogany desk with a few manila folders and several papers laid on it. Mr. Birming was a dark haired man who looked to be about 30. On his nose he wore a pair of gold colored spectacles.

Lucius started "Mr. Birming we are here regarding the case of young Master Harry Potter. My wife and I would like to know who you are planning to place him with."

"Well Mr. Malfoy. It just happens that the Ministry has found his closest relatives, a pair of Muggles who have a young son about his age. We are planning to leave the child with them to raise him." answered Mr. Birming.

"What my husband is trying to say Mr. Birming" Narcissa popped in " is we want to see if it is possible for a wizarding family to adopt the boy."

"It may be possible, but these muggles are really the child's closest relatives and we see it would be best if we left him with them. But you on the other hand can Mrs. Malfoy." said Mr. Birming.


End file.
